


Someday

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s03e13 Parting Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: For Bobbi's birthday, Fitz and Jemma reunite with their lovers. It's a risk. But they are more than willing to take it, for one day and one night together.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



It’s a hot day. The street is dusty and the air above the slow moving cars flickers. 

Fitz adjusts his sunglasses and leans against the cool wall behind him, feeling the perspiration trickling down his back. 

He watches the people passing by with an increasing feeling of longing. 

He’s looking out for a specific someone. The specific someone has never known how to be on time.

Just when Fitz is about to get worried instead of nervous, warm breath tickles his neck and a husky voice whispers into his ear, “Hey, love.”

Fitz gasps and flinches, about to yell at Hunter, when his boyfriend chuckles and pulls him back into the darkness of an alleyway. Hunter is wearing his favourite cowboy hat and when he’s close to Fitz, Fitz can feel the outline of a gun at Hunter’s tigh. Hunter tilts his head when Fitz sighs heavily, smiling brightly. “You’re alright?”

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” Fitz hisses, putting his hands on his hips. 

Hunter chuckles. “You’re adorable when you’re like this,” he says. 

Fitz frowns. “I’m not ad …” His words fade away and his breath hitches when Hunter shuts him up with his lips. The kiss is deep and becomes more desperate with every second. Fitz hums into Hunter’s mouth and puts his hands on Hunter’s back, pulling his boyfriend close. Hunter makes an appreciative noise and his own hand lands in Fitz’s hair, pulling gently. 

They part after what could have been ages, breathing heavily. 

Fitz inhales Hunter’s scent and looks him up and down, looking for any changes. Hunter’s skin is more tanned. His muscles a little less defined. He thinks there are a few more wrinkles around his eyes when he smiles. Hunter is smiling right now … His eyes are sparkling. God. Fitz wants to do everything now. He wants to be around and inside Hunter, wants to be connected with him in every possible way. But he still has to wait. They met because it’s a special day. It’s Bobbi’s birthday. 

Bobbi’s birthday is probably, what allowed them to meet at all.

Coulson’s eyes softened when they told him. When they begged him for one day and one night. Just to celebrate Bobbi’s birthday properly. Together.   
  
Fitz and Jemma promised him to be as careful as possible. They promised to not risking getting caught or kidnapped or even tortured because of their connection to Hunter and Bobbi. Coulson asked them to take the rest of the team with them, but Fitz and Jemma said no. The less they were, they argued, the better they could disappear in the crowd. Be invisible. 

And be with their lovers. 

Ever since Bobbi and Hunter had to leave Shield, it was difficult for the four of them, to be together. It was a risk. A risk they couldn’t take. So there were months of being seperated. Months of longing. Months of heartache. Fitz and Jemma felt incomplete when they were laying in their bed at night, clinging to each other because they were all they had now - and they knew, Bobbi and Hunter felt the same desperate pull. 

Now, finally, after six months, Fitz can touch Hunter. It’s overwhelming. It’s … He wants to say so much. But right now, he just wants contact. He presses against Hunter, who wraps his arms around him and sighs. “I missed you,” he murmurs, leaning his face against Hunter’s chest. 

Hunter exhales shakily, stroking Fitz’s back. “I missed you too. You can’t even imagine …”

Fitz thinks he can. It hurts. A lot. 

“Jemma?” Hunter asks quietly, his voice trembling slightly. 

Fitz nods. “She’s waiting at the hotel. She’s wearing a yellow dress.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

* * *

When Jemma sees them, her eyes lighten up and she bites her lip. But she doesn’t move. She remains sitting in a chair in front of the hotel’s café, sipping her tea. Hunter and Fitz go past her, talking to each other. In the hotel’s foyer, they step into an elevator. Just seconds before the door closes, Jemma stumbles inside, mumbling, “Excuse me,” when she bumps against Hunter, whose breath hitches. His hand twitches in the desperate urge to touch. 

But they wait. 

They wait until the door closes, which seems to take ages. But when they finally close, they move all at once. Hunter hugs Jemma, Jemma kisses Hunter, Fitz puts his arms around both. 

“Bobbi?” Jemma asks breathlessly, when they reach their destination and separate. 

“She doesn’t know,” Hunter says. 

Jemma smirks. “Perfect.”

They walk down the hallway, past doors, until they reach one with the number “4”. Of course.   
  
Hunter knocks.   
  
Fitz holds his breath. Jemma reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers tightly. 

Only a moment. Then they’ll be all together …

Bobbi opens. She looks outside. She sees them. Her eyes widen. Her breath hitches. 

“Happy birthday,” Jemma breathes.   
  
“Oh God,” Bobbi says weakly.

And then, she pulls them inside. She pulls them inside and they stumble through the rooms, reaching for each other, pulling, stroking, laughing, crying. They make it to a bed which is big enough for all of them fortunately. They make it to the bed and their clothes land on the floor in a crumpled heap. Finally naked they move as if they were touch starved. 

When Jemma slides down Bobbi’s body with her lips, kissing every spot she can reach, when Hunter kisses Bobbi’s neck and Fitz touches what he can reach of all of them, Bobbi breathes, “Best Birthday ever.” It’s something they all can agree to.   
  


* * *

  
Much later, when it’s night, Fitz is still awake, while Jemma and Bobbi are already breathing evenly in their sleep. 

Hunter kisses Fitz’s forehead. “Are you alright?” He whispers.

Fitz swallows. He’s more than alright. He’s happy. He’s loved. But … “I don’t want this to stop,” he whispers back, his heart aching.

Hunter’s smile falls. He sighs and pulls Fitz closer. “I know. Me neither.”

They know, they have to leave each other in the morning.   
  
They know, they won’t see each other again in the next weeks or even months. 

They know, something could happen to one or all of them.   
  
They know. 

“Someday,” Hunter murmurs sleepily, wrapping his arms around Fitz tightly. “Someday, we’re going to leave Shield and everything else behind. Someday, we’re going to be free to go where we want. Together.” 

“I hope so,” Fitz sighs. He closes his eyes and listens to his lover’s breaths, imagining, he could fall asleep like this every night. Someday. 


End file.
